Crying Glass Shards
by Kec02NarutoFan
Summary: Hinata and Sakura get off on a bad start. When Sakura invites Hinata to her party, things go from bad to worst; when Sakura's revenge gets to out of hand,Blackmail.Sakura wants Sasuke but Sasuke wants Hinata. Hinata dosen't want any of it but she will...
1. You know I can Help you

**_Crying Glass Shards_**

**_  
Chapter 1: "You know I can help..."_**

* * *

What was a young girl to do knowing the man before her would cause so much trouble later on in her life. Unfortunately for Hinata the minute his perfect body walked into the room she was

immediately pulled in. His stature, the dark bold eyes that looked at everything with boredom, and the way he stride into the room with silence. Hinata sat at the back weakly doodling in her notebook  
trying to take the attention of her to something else in the room. At that same moment her angel came as he stepped into the room . All the attention that was felt was lifted and throw onto him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The structure of the classroom was not like any high school class room, the desk were together in a row, six chairs in each. The wooden chairs that lined side by side was engraved with the schools initials 'KH' which was short for 'Konoha High'. One the most prestigious schools in the village.

Hinata tapped her pencils neverously as she tried to ignore her newly found interest with not avail. He walked right to back of the class room where Hinata sat. A smirk was placed on his face as he sat on the right of her. Sasuke plopped himself next to her. Suddenly a wave of high school girls came crashing down on Sasuke; the second he was seated. The wave of Girls knocked Hinata right out off her feet.

Out of the wave of girls two stuck out the most ones blonde hair was neatly pressed and flowed with every step she took. Her purple tube top and short skirt hugged her figure a little too tightly. She screamed Sasuke's name and she forcefully pushed girls out of her way; elbowing them with full force. Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke-Kuuun," She whined. "When are you going to make me your girlfriend and dump that fore headed bitch!" She growled.

"No Sasuke, dump her for me." Another annoying voice that seemed to irritate Sasuke was Karin. Her red wild hair and black glasses inched herself to Sasuke as she waved her chest in his face. Her long white like sweater rolled down her shoulders revealing a black spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts and black boots. She pushed and shoved her way from the crowd as her and Ino fought for his attention.

Hinata who was mauled by the group astounded by the clumps of girls and their speed; She struggled back in pushing and elbowing girls in their ribs. Sasuke at the corner of his eye saw the struggling girl and watched as she reached for her books. Sasuke surprised sighed out a chuckled. What was amusing about this picture was how the frail girl struggled to grab her books; but in the back of Sasuke's mind he was enraged. He couldn't think up any possible reasons why this girl was ignoring him.

'Why is she not longing for me?' He though in his head vowing not to change his expression. Before she could took her books and glared at the Uchiha but then quickly turning away. She wasn't aware he was watching. He was watching and upset at this point. No girl has ever glared at Sasuke Uchiha ever in all the days he have been born. Never.

Sasuke didn't know why he was taken aback by this girl. 'What was her name again?'

Hinata fuming with anger; Walked to the front of the class room alone. She looked around making sure no one was watching her. Hinata hated attention. Sasuke then came to the attention that there was a empty seat next to him. One of his fan girls would sit next to him and kill him with her kisses and gropes.

Then the girl out of all fan girls arrived just in time. The rest of them moved aside as she walked into the clump of girls. Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair stuck out in the class room. Her skimpy pink shirt that covered her chest and part of her naive area… barely and her blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs nicely cover her pink diamond encrusted heels. The thick circle of girls cleared a path for Sakura as she seductively swayed her hips left to right. Karin and Ino were still pushing each other until Sakura cleared her throat. They both paused mid pushing and moved to her left and right. Sasuke not amused in any way crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura eyes seductive and lustful batted them leaning over Sasukes desk, chest almost popping out of her extra small shirt.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm coming over to your house tonight right?" Her freshly manicured nails stroke his arm. She winked and walked around the table and sat next to him. All the other girls heads shot down to the floor as Sakura Clug herself to Sasuke. Out of the blue a chuckle could be heard. Sakura swung her head forcefully to the laughter. It was Hinata and she was laughing out from her own inside joke, but not knowing that she was laughing really loud. She suddenly stopped. Containing the laughter, as she looked around she found that the attention that she did not want was there and full blast.

Sakura not amused by her action. Unwind her arms around Sasuke and stood up. She laughed.

"Uh… Why are you laughing?" She cocked her head to the side. Hinata not pleased with her reaction pushed the laughter aside.

"Well I don't know you tell me…" Cocking her head to the opposite side of Sakura. The room fell silent. The challenge was offered and Hinata fully excepted. Sakura glared at her as her nails sunk into the wooden table.

"I-I'm sorry I though you said something? Could you repeat it?" She walked around her desk.

"Do you mean," She stared to giggle. "Do you mean what I said now or what I was thinking?" She waved her hands in the air as a big grin on her face.

"Well who else would I be talking to, then?" Sakura bobbed he head as she held her manicured nails.

"Oh I don't know," Hinata crossed her arms. "maybe twenty other people in the room?" Sasuke laughed as Sakura turned to glare at Hinata. Before Sakura could say anymore the teacher came in.

He walked in with a book in hand. His tall stature slouched over in his book. He sat his cup of coffee on the table and looked up at his class. He was late and of course he didn't care. He wrote the lesson plan on the bored and explained why he was late. Hinata amused by early incident couldn't stop chuckling on the inside. Hinata knew that Sakura wouldn't take that standing up and Sakura was coming back for revenge. Hinata cursed under her breath wishing what she had done was only a dream.

It was the end of school day and Hinata was relieved. The pink headed girl did not come after her. Though Hinata would have beaten her; she didn't want to hurt anyone. Hinata stepped out of the school building out into the blistering sun which seem to hit Hinata like a ray gun. Hinata looked from side to side all she saw was little pockets of students, some she recognized from her classes. Hinata retreated into her car and drove off. The ride to the mall was one of the longest trips she has taken. Hinata wondered why the drive to the mall took so long. It always seemed to take only ten minutes but today it was more like a decade.

Hinata parked her car and walked to work. (Which was in the mall.)

It was an hour later since Hinata started her shift. She was carelessly flipping pages from a fashion catalog; when the Person she was avoinding the most walked in with others. Hinata took a deep breath and held it.

Sakura not noticing Hinata, walked passed her; luckily Hinata's long hair was not set louse but in a ponytail, held up by a indigo rubber band. So Sakura didn't notice. Whom was with Sakura? It was Naruto, Ino, Karin and Sasuke. But of course Sasuke was dragged into this insignificant grocery store by Naruto, whom wanted to get close to Sakura, and of curse the other two Sasuke fan girls - Karin and Ino - only stuck around because of the poor little Uchiha. Hinata dug her nose inside of the fashion magazine not wanting to be noticed, hoping they wouldn't buy anything and not come to the counter. A mumble was heard then followed by a finger in the middle of the book, pulling it down from Hinata's face. It was Sasuke. Hinata stared at him in surprised.

"I like how you shot down Sakura today. You've got gusts" He took the magazine and scanned through it.

Hinata taken back by his actions just stood in 'awwww'. She couldn't believe Sasuke Uchiha was talking to her. Hinata shook out of her trance and sucked in a deep breath.

"Will that be it?" She spoke so softly. Hinata held her breath until she could responded again.

"You know I could help you..." he lingered off.

"Help with what? There is no favor that you need to return to me." Her vocie a little higher this time.

"Sakura will come over to this cashier and as soon as she sees you your dead..."he sighed. "well your better off dead. SHe will make your life a living hell." Hinata gulped in fear.

"I don't want any trouble," At this moment Sakura turned around and started to walk to Hinata's counter. "Ano-" Before she could say anything else Ino and Karin Interrupted.

"Ah!!! Sasuke-kun, buy me that bear over there!!" Sreamed Ino as she jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Hn." At that moment Sakura dropped her items on the counter. A silent pause flowed through the room.

* * *

**Me:Konishiwa Everyone. Welcome to my new story. This is "_Crying Glass Shards_" (This title might change.) I did a little Sakura, Ino, and Karin Bashing. Sorry Sakura, Ino, and Karin fans. I don't hate Sakura and Ino but I don't like Karin. I hope to get many Reviews. So Hinata, how do you feel about the story so far?**

**Hinata: Ano... I this story like very much. I apperciate how this Hinata in more confident.**

**Me: Hmm... yes yes I see! Thats wonderful thank you Hinata! -Claps hands and Cries- I love all my readers. So Sasuke how do you feel about this story?**

**Sasuke: ... Don't like it. **

**Me: WHAT!? Do you mean you don't like hanging with Hinata?**

**Sasuke: No! No I mean-**

**Me: Ha! So you like hanging aroung Hinata! -Points finger and snickers- Ha ha Hinata, Sasuke likes you! **

**Hinata: -Blushes Looks over at Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: -Slightely blushes and looks at Hinata- **

**Me: -Whispers- Awww... there so cute together... well then until next time! Bye Bye!**


	2. This is Kaname

**Me: Is it just me or does anyone else feel that Sasuke has abandoned not only Naruto but yourself. As is he turned his back on the village and yourself. Hmmm... Maybe I'm the only one. But I feel as if he left us alone and cold. **

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Hn." At that moment Sakura dropped her items on the counter. A silent pause flowed through the room.

Hinata bit her lip wishing Sakura would be dense enough not to notice her. Unfortunatly that wasn't the case. Sakura combed her hair with her hand. Seconds passed and Sakura got impatient. Hinata was the cashier but she wasn't cashing her things. Sakura cleared her throat.

Hello, shouldn't you-" Sakura paused mid sentce when she looked at Hinata's face. The can of green tea she held in her hand crushed beneath her hand. Sakura grinded her teeth as her green emrald eyes shot darggers at Hinata.

'Oh no, she figured it out.' Hinata screamed in her head. Sakura took a glimpse at Hinata's name tag and grinded he teeth. Then Sakura had an idea.

"Hinata, I want you to come to my party tomorrow night." Sakura leaned in closer, waiting for Hinata to respond. Hinata bit her lip and looked at the faces around her. She didn't know what to say; but just to nod.

'I guess a party would be nice.' Hinata thought to herself. Although the definition of a 'nice party' to Hinata was more along the lines of something with less of a raucous.

**_Flashback:_**

_The grand balls that the Hyugas thrown were so elegant so profound with mind chatter swiming through the room, intertwined with the slow music. Women dressed in the fines clothes and pearls; men dressed in their black suits and buttoned up shirts flirting with almost every young women that passed by them._

_  
As they sipped the wine, they danced as their losse feet grazed the marble ball room floor. As of course Hinata sat on her bottom refusing to communicate with most; what was a young girl like her self to do? There was nothing at these elegant balls that interested her. The only thing that she could do was sit and stay quiet as her cousin and father mingled with the vast crowd of people. Her sister so young, barely three years old, secretly ran with the children that were told to stay in their seats, running under the clothed tables of food and refreshments._

Earlier into the evening her younger sister tugged on her sleeve, erging her to come and play. Hinata refused as eyes laid on her. Eyes of older men, not even at the tender age of twelve; looked at her with flirtatious lust in there eyes. The only reason she sat where she was because of them. She tired to sit in the corner, making less movement then she had too. Hinata shuttered by their stare retreating back into her chair; (OH that rhymes!!! XD.) resting her arm on the chair rest hoping that she would turn invisible once again.

_**End of Flashback.**_

In all Hinata's life. She was wrong. The 'nice party' she imaged was nothing like the realty.

**_The Party:_**

Loud Music boomed through the party as Hinata made her way up the colbed stairs, passing clusmy high school students tumbling over thier own two feet.

"Excuse me..." Mummbled Hinata as she dug her way through the crowd. Elbowing some in the back. As she walked up to the door and through the high narrow doorway her eyes laid on the enormous room filled with drunken students and flirtaous men. Hinata stepped over a few student -all most tripping over one- who didnt have a chair as they sat and mingled with their partners.

Sakura laughed loudly as she stood holding her cup. Sakura paused mid sentence when she spotted a wisp of black jet hair. Sakura smirked.

Hinata stood on the side where there was less movement; trying to keep to herself. Then Sakura saw a glimps of bordem in Hinata's eyes.

'Is she bored? At my party?! No that can not be...' Sakura marched to Hinata's side. As a smile slapped on her face. 'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Sakura thought.

From acroos the room another bored-out-of-his-mind teenager rested himself on the wall trying his best not to attract attention. Sasuke Uchiha the heartthrob. If he made one sudden move grils will be swooning over him; touching him and gropping him, in many diffrent area's that should not be touched. He scanned the room looking for Naruto.

'The idiot has problay gotten himself into trouble again huh?' He thought. He thought about his idiotic friend and how every party Sasuke ends up seeing Naruto talking to the cops and how the cops would give him a warning...everytime. The blonde boy would either thrash his arms around, drunk, nocking over vases, paintings, family heirlooms and other valuable things.

Sasuke with rested his eyes on the pink hair girl, bubble gum pink hair. Next to the enormous amount of pink was a petie girl just reaching his shoulders,talking to Sakura. He forgot that she was invited to the party. He was planing his revenge for her not acknowledge him earlier. This was his chance to take back what was his... her attention. Tonight was the start of a war...

Sakura had startled Hinata as her high pitceh voice rang in Hinatas's ear.

"So, Hinata, how do you like the party?" Hinata looked at her with surprise.

"Oh well... to be hosnet with you, I don't like it." Hinata smiled and giggled as sarcasm flowed through out her lips. "Don't get me wrong it's just that, nothing here interesets me..." Sakura was full of anger at this point. Wanting to rip the girls head off, but held it in. Hinata knew she was getting under Sakura's skin, but Hinata was being honest all she was doing this whole time was being honest.

"Well then why don't I make it fun for you Hinata," Sakura took Hinata's hand in hers and with a gesture towards a crowd of people a boy plunged out of the crowd. He walked up to Sakura with a egger smile. He was very handsome. His green eyes flashed with lust as his eyes laid on Hinata's stature. "Hinata, This is Kaname. He is going to show you around while I get some stuff together," Sakura giggled to her self and walked away. "Have fun you two." She waved and walked away.

Kaname's eyes, ran up and down Hinata, a shiver went down Hinata's back. 'Oh great I'm guessing this is payback?' Hinata looked at Kaname. 'Hmmm... He's kinda cute.' Hinata was broken out of her thoughts as Kaname spoke up.

"So, wanna go somewhere thats more quiet?"Kaname asked.

'Oh great...' Hinata smiled. "Umm... sure..."

* * *

**Me: Moshi Moshi... well thats the end of the chapter. I hope it was to your liking. I know nothing really happened but I want to save it for next chapter. The name 'Kaname' I used from Vampire Knight. I wanted a bad guy so of course I used Kaname, because I don't like Kaname in Vampire knight and how he took Yuuki from Zero. It's not fair to Zero, He needs love too! (Hahaha!) Anyway thanks for everyone who clicked, read, added me as a fav author, and/or added my story as a alert. You guess are awesome!!! How did you think the story is playing out, Hinata?**

**Hinata: I hope nothing bad happened to me in the next chapter. Kaname sounds like a nice person. ^_^**

**Me:**** No! Hina! Kaname is a mean and selfish person( No offense to the Kaname Lovers.) You must not like him. He is going to be the down fall of your life soon. Neveraaaaa!! Well good bye for now. Tell everyone bye Hina.**

**Hinata:**** *Giggles* Good bye everyone thank you for reading Kec02narutofan's story. **

**Me:**** Unfortunately, Sasuke it's in today. He didn't tell anyone why but I hope he's back soon. Until next time!**


	3. The loud Music Booming Through the Night

**Author's Note (Me): Hey Everyone sorry for the wait. I'll try my best to update sooner. Here is Chapter 3!!! Enjoy! I think you will enjoy it. XD**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"So, wanna go somewhere thats more quiet?"Kaname asked.

'Oh great...' Hinata smiled. "Umm... sure..."

From across the room Sasuke watched as Kaname placed his hand in the curve of Hinata's back and led her up the stairs to some place quiet. Sasuke felt irritated by this and was tempted to follow them up the stairs but as he took one step Sakura was in front of him grinning. Her eyes batting in a flirtatious way. He sighed and stayed in his place.

Hinata squirmed under Kaname's touch as he lead her up the white marble steps to the long narrow hallway leading to unfamiliar rooms and closets. Hinata looked up at Kaname who had a Lust full smile on his face. The corners of his lips looked as if it was going to curl up even more. Kaname lead her up the stairs and into one of the rooms, on the left. They stepped into the room and sat on the bed. Hinata sitting at the edge of the bed, looked down to her hands and feet, taking interest in them more than who was in the room with her. Kaname closed the door and locked it. Smirking as he strides across the room to Hinata. He sat down. He snuck his left arm around Hinata, pulling her closer to him.

Hinata who was stiff as a board locked her limbs in place.

'What am I doing here?' She thought to herself.

"So, What do you like to do for fun?" Asked Kaname as her slid his hand down Hinata's leg. A wave of fear raged through Hinata. Then a flash of white-hot rage flamed inside of her. What exactly was Kaname doing? He wouldn't be thinking that Hinata were to sleep with him?

'No, that can't be it. It just can't...' Hinata hermetically closer her eyes and clenched her fists tightly leaning her attention towards the loud booming music down stairs. If she were to scream right now who would come running in to help her? Who would hear her cries, if she was being burned with acid?--if that was the case-- Hinata started to think this was a horrible idea, a mistake to come here.

As Hinata cursed herself for choosing to be at this party while Kaname was too busy kissing her neck and slowly pushing her down, laying her straight on her back as he slipped his hands up and down her leg. Hinata snapped out of her day dream and realized her position at this point.

'This is not good... I-I have to get out of here, I-I shouldn't have came. I have leave, NOW!' She thought as Kaname's rough hands rub her thigh and then slowly up to her chest. Inches away from her breasts, she tried to tear away from his body gasping for air, aroused by his gestures. Kaname smirked by how he made her act, started to massage her right breast--which was cover by her shirt-- and kissing and nipping her neck even harder forming pink and purple marks to appear along her neck. Hesitating, she moaned and gasped with pleasure.

"C-can I get something to drink?" Her voice bearly a whisper under the loud booming music. Kaname ignored her question; continuing to massage and kiss her, slowly trailing his kisses down her collarbone and stopping to where her clothes cover her chest. His lips lingered on her collarbone. He sighed and got off of Hinata and dragged his feet over to the mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of sparkling water. He grabbed the bottle opener and opened the crystal shaped bottle in one movement and tossed the metal bottle opener to the floor with rage. Hinata was sitting up when she watched as her threw the opener to the ground and how he walked to her, glareing at her with his green eyes. Hinata shuddered by his stare.

'I have to get out of here... I was hoping that he would go downstairs to get me something... I didn't know there was a Mini-Figde in this room,' Hinata bit her lip in frustration. 'I have to leave' She looked up at Kaname and back down to her half naked body.

"I-I have to go to t-the Bathroom," Hinata cleared her throat. "You know to freshen up a b-bit." Kaname stepped closer to her, gripping the bottle of water in his right hand. There was silence, nothing else aside from the loud music from below. Hinata moved to her right trying to get to the door. Kaname lifted his foot and stepped in front of her way, causing her to stop and back up. She glanced up at Kaname in terror. His green eyes fused with an emotionless expression.

"You look fine to me," His apathetic voice crawled down Hinata's back. "There's no need to freshen up." He grabbed her right shoulder and pushed back on the bed, lying her down on her back once again. This time her raised the bottle of water in the air, hovered over Hinata's face. Hinata stared in horror as he tipped the water over and clear, clean, fresh water came pouring down onto her face. The flow of water stopped as soon as it began. Hinata coughed up the drops or water that flowed through her nose and mouth. His smirk turning in to a sinister smile in a split second. Kaname then wrapped his rough hand around her neck and tighten his grip.

Hinata coughed, gasping for air. Kaname tilted the bottle once again and cool water came flowing down into Hinata's mouth filling up until the water came flowing back out of her mouth. Murmurs of coughing raising out from the water in her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched as the surroundings around her mixed together and everything went black.

'Why...?' She passed out. Kaname's siniter smile grew in a depth that could not be imagined. He ripped her clothes off, playing with her body... The loud music boom though the night.

* * *

**Me: OMG!!!! I did not know I was going to do that!!! I surprised myself when I thought about it. I scared myself when I re-read it. It was really hard for me to write this. I'm sorry Hina!!! I just had to!! (No one came to speak with me today because of this chapter. Hina and Sasuke are upset at me.*Sigh*) Well until next time! Ja Ne! I hope I didn't upset any readers TT_TT. Oh!! and Happy Holidays everyone!!! ^_^.**


	4. Her problem, His help

**AU.N/: Hey readers! The new Chapter is finally up! yeah! Unfortunately it will take a bit longer for me to update, because I seem to have misplaced my data travelar with my completed work so i have to write from scratch. It will be work but I will try my hardest. Hope you enjoy! ^_^.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Flashback**:

_It was a nice summer day and a cool ocean breeze danced with the grass and flowers. A few feet away were a pocketful of children running and playing together. There were smiles and joy of laughter. Sitting on the wooden steps was a small Hinata, just the tender age of eleven years old. Her elbows resting on her knees as her head rested on her hands. She sighed and watched as her younger sister, cousins and their friends ran around in small circles tagging each other and laughing. Some tripped over mindless pebbles and thick patches of grass and flowers as others ran to a far side of the grass hoping not to be tagged. Hinata laughed at their mindless game of fun._

_She longed to be like those kids with no care in the world. She longed to be surrounded by friends and people who care about her, smiling to the end of the earth._  
_Sadly her childhood was nothing but strict rules, sit and standing straight, straight A report cards in the Academy, being a well mannered child, and intense training. She was scolded by her father for being second rate between her younger sister. And because of that se was sentenced to more harsh training everyday and every night while others could relax._

_He always told her: "Never lose to anyone, You will shame the whole family if you do, Do you understand." Which led to a fist full of her clothes in her hands and tears burring the back of her eyes, as he told her. Later on quiet sobs from her pillow._

_As the children played their games it was almost time for Hinata to start her vigious training with Neji. She wondered when she would receive a break. With that last thought she started up the stairs and down the busy hallway. The hallway was always busy at this time of day. Maids, butlers and clan members jostled around the corridor as little Hinata squeezed passed. She wondered what they had to attend to during the afternoon. In about thirty seconds she was across the hallway and on her way to the training grounds, located in the middle of the Hyuga Compound._

_The sound of panting and clink of kunais can be heard as Hinata and Neji trained. It was an hour into train when Hinata's father, Hiashi, entered with a young boy at his side. The young boy was about twelve years old with black hair and eyes to match. His expression apathetic; it ran chills down Hinata's back. She immediately decided she did not want anything to do with him. He seemed like a lot of trouble, which she did not need. Hinata and Neji stopped their training and turned their attention to Hisashi, her uptight, strict and apathetic father, who stood next to a young boy. He stood with his arms crossed with a bored look on his face. Hinata immediately knew she did not want anything to do with him. At all._

**End Of Flashback**:

Her eyes lids drooping as she jumped up from the bed, her hair and face saturated with water. Wiping her face with her sleeve she slowly traced the room dizzy and unmovable. Hinata wiped her eyes clean of any excess water that was captured from her eye lashes. A quiet mumble of agony rose in her voice. Her whole body was in pain and some parts were sore.

When she looked down at her body, her arms and upper legs had finger like bruises just like her chest and neck. What had happened? She clutched her head _trying _to remember what had happened just hour ago. Then flashes of images started to come back to her and she sobbed in the bed sheets wrapped around her, as tears leaked from her eyes. She had been raped and violated.

Sasuke, started at the walls across from him trying to not pay attention to Sakura's banter. Then Kaname caught his eye. He was calmly walking down the stairs buttoning his shirt and fixing his collar. Sasuke got suspious and his suspion rose when Sakura walked up to him and asked him a question. Kaname nodded nanda sly evil grin rolled across his face. Sakura, clapped her hands and squealed in excitement and walked away. Kaname looked around and his gaze crossed Sasuke's. They started at each other. Sasuke's with question and suspetion while Kaname's green eyes held lust, evil and arrogance. A laugh escaped his lips and he walked out the door. Sasuke immediately stood on the balls of his feet and zoomed to the staircase. As he flew up the steps Sakura called after him with urgent shrill.

Sasuke paused at of the top the stairs looking both sides of the hallway. He wondered where Hinata was and hoped his assumptions were wrong. That something bad did not happened. He stopped and saw a cracked door and heard murmurs of cries. He slowly walked to the door and pressed his ear up against it. Inside he could hear small low cries from a familiar voice.

_Hinata?_ He thought to himself. He pushed himself up against the door and charged in. On the far end of the room laid a queen sized bed, draped with white saturated sheets and a small curled up body tangled in it.

Hinata didn't bother to look and see who had come in. She just thought of the smirks and snicker of the person who had found her. They would probably call everyone up here to point, take pictures, laugh and stare at her naked bruised up body. She imagined going back to school and the rumor goes around about this night and what had occurred, but to Hinata's surprise there was no laughing, pointing, and snickers but quick and faint footsteps, a warm hand, and black eyes filled with worry and rage.

_Shit..._

Sasuke immediately lifted Hinata to his chest, carefully draping her naked body with the sheets. She curled up more in his arms and cried. The whole realization of her situation, suddenly came crashing down like a huge weight. It was unbearable and crushed her heart to the point where she skipped a beat. As Hinata cried in Sasuke's arms he gingerly carried her out the room and down the hallway. There, a wide glass door draped with curtains stood. He opened the door. It led outside to a large and open balcony, there he walked to the edge and looked down.

He looked back at where the party was and back to ledge. He could be a total asshole, carry Hinata to the middle of the party, and have her be a complete laughing stalk; or he could be her savior, risk his legs from being shattered by jumping off the balcony and risk not walking for the protection of Hinata. The choice was easy and at that thought Sasuke carefully climbed over the banister and plunged himself and Hinata from the second floor. His feet slammed to the ground with a perfect landing. He chuckled to himself.

All the years of rigorous training had paid off. He checked to see how Hinata had held the impact. She was till curled up against Sasuke, tears flowing with no end in sight and eyes empty of any emotion. His being held guilt and remorse. He felt helpless as if he could do nothing, the deed was done and nothing could change that. He bit his lip and started walking across the Sakura's grassy lawn and headed to his home.

Sasuke rested Hinata on his bed as the white sheets covered her fragile body completely. He let her go, she shivered and tears slowed down. Sasuke crossed his arms along his chest and sighed. He paced back and forth a few times, glancing at Hinata.

Hinata shuttered by the lack of warmth, when Sasuke had put her down She felt so embarrassed and could imagine looking into Sasuke face at the moment. Tears continued to fall as her body trembled with fear. She could feel Sasuke's eyes staring at her, she could hear the shuffling of his feet as he paced back and forth on the side of the bed. Then the shuffling of his feet slowly dissipated away from her. At that moment she felt lonely, like an absence.

As if s monster would come and attack her if Sasuke was not by her side at this moment. Hinata didn't know why she felt that way but she was very grateful that he came and saved her. even though he did not have to. He seemed so upset when at school, never social and never seem to do anything unless he had to. At that thought Sasuke walked back in with a black tee shirt and some short that were way too big for Hinata. But at this moment anything would have done. He tossed it and it landed on her head.

"Get up." His voice shoot, beams of lasers down here back and she immediately sprung out of her position and seemed alert. Sasuke startled by her change of mood, blushed. He turned his head."Um.... your... um." He tried to speak. Hinata looked at him with a questioning look and then felt a major cool breeze. She looked down to her chest , there was nothing covering her breasts. She squeaked and immediately hide behind the sheets. Sasuke laughed. She sprang into the bathroom, with shirt and shorts in hand, while the sheet followed.

"D-don't come in!" She yelled.

"Don't worry I won't." he smirked and thought how goofy she was.

After getting cleaned up in the shower, Hinata felt a bit better, but her body was sore and her being was shattered to pieces, trailing behind her as she walked from the Sasuke's bathroom the his bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. On the bedside laid a womanly shaped teal colored t-shirt and black Bermuda shorts. While Hinata was in the shower Sasuke went to the untouched room, where his parents once slept and gingerly and awkwardly picked out a shirt and pants from his mothers dresser.

Hinata pulled the shirt over her body and pulled the shorts up to her curvy torso. The scent of sweet honeysuckle painted on the shirt and pans. Hinata thought that whoever this belonged to had smelled sweet and loving.

Preparing tea and some onigiri, ***[Rice Balls]*** Sasuke slumped himself on the couch and looked at the clock. It read 3:00 in the morning and yet he had to wake up and go train in the morning, but seeing Hinata was here, he thought he might skip training today. He tossed his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes.

A few more seconds passed and faint footsteps echoed through the living room. From the threshold stood a cautious and fragile looking Hinata. She bit her lip and held her arm in nervousness. She twiddled with her feet as she opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. Sasuke peeled his eyes open and landed his attention on Hinata. He was taken aback by how his mother's old clothes had fit Hinata so well. It was a bit loose on her but of course that was how his mother had wore it herself.

Sasuke could still remember her smile and how she spread her arms wide waiting for Sasuke to hug her. And that's exactly what he did. He ran into his mother's arms and took in the scent of his mother and was happy with blissful ignorance. But then a blooded sword with red glowing eyes wielding, it cut his mother's arms from him and stained Sasuke's face with a cut t the check. Tears mixed with the blood oh not his but his mothers and she laid on the floor limp, arms across the clearing. Little Sasuke looked up to the murdered and saw not a stranger but his beloved brother who had no a tinny bit of emotion on his face. Tears kept flowing from his check and dripped down to the soft soil below his knees.

Sasuke jumped at the blood stained memory of his childhood and glared at Hinata's stature. Hinata then shuffled her weight form one foot to the other She didn't know what to do under these circumstances. He had looked at her with a warm smile but then a piercing glare had stabbed her chest and ripped it into two. Sasuke started from the couch, towards the kitchen where he fixed the tea and such.

"Sit down." He ordered her. She was taken back a bit by his demanding voice and hesitated to the couch. He placed the tray of tea and rice balls on the table and stretched himself on the couch next to her. The silence that stung the air became still and bearable. Hinata took two bites of her rice ball and nothing more.

"You are probably guessing what happened..." She rubbed her legs with anticipation.

"Nope not really." Sasuke stood up to a bite of her rice ball. "It's not my business and if I knew then that would mean I would have to get involved."

"But your already involved when you helped me." Hinata stood up and flinched a bit by pain. Sasuke took note of it and questioned. "You helped me... and-and I 'm grateful for that, thank you."

Sasuke stared at her and sighed. "I suppose you right, I may have helped you, but I'm not getting sucked into his situation."

"You already are, Sasuke." Hinata touched his arm. He pulled back.

"But reassure me as if I'm the one that needs it," He laughed. "Hinata you need help. More help than I can give you."

"Oh really? How so? How can anyone help me?" She flung her arm in the air, flinching with pain as her wrist flapped and her right ankle twitched. She then wrapped her hands around herself. "How can anyone help me after what had just happened?" She bit back her sobs. "I can't remember, I blacked out and then after that I only remember waking up and seeing you."

Sasuke thought of the sly, Kaname and his arrogant smirk that he had after hurting Hinata. Oh how much he wanted to punch him to death, then ripping his insides out. Then putting his foot right up his checks, as he screamed in agony.

Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets and sat down back on the sofa, signing.

"Ok, what happened, at least what do you remember? I made promise to you so I'll keep it." Hinata took in a deep breath at next to him and she began her tale.

"Well, He was..." They sat and talked.

* * *

_**AU.N/: Ok I kind of rushed it at the end, but I hope you enjoEed it. ^_^ I'm sorry for my carelessness and lack of responsibility to not misplace my things. I was also studying for the Envirothon in NYC. Had a blast. Bye bye!**_

_**Itachi: Is that how you really feel about me? A cold blooded murder who doesn't love his brother and family?**_

_**Me: Ha! Oh no Itachi! Never! You are my jewel and I will never say such things. Besides thats what you thought the passge intrupetered? Sauske thought that about you, you should consult with him. **_

_**Sasuke: I was not the one who wrote the story. So of course it would not have been my doing. And Itachi's interruption of the passage is top notch correct. Don't go blaming others for you writing. **_

_**Me: HA HA... *sigh* Sasuke's right. It was not his falut, but my own. I'm sorry Itachi will you forgive me?**_

_**Itachi: Of coruse. Why wouldn't I?**_

_**Me: AWWW Itachi ! You are the best! Aishiteru! ^_^ **_


	5. His Denial, Bubbles With Rage

**Hey everyone! Thanks for keep up on this story, I'm sorry it been so slow on the updates, I'm doing the best I can. I had to do some research for this chapter, If I have anything wron please do correct me if my Maternity information goes off the wall. Well, Welcome back to a new fresh fall, and happy Halloween everyone! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke twisted and turned on his sofa. Something was jabbing at him something that he could put his finger on. And on top of that the tale that Hinata had told him left him in shingles towards what Kaname had done. Just thinking about his tainted hands raking itself over Hinata was a bit unbearable to him.

It had been about two weeks or so and Hinata was antsy. For the passed few days she had been sore, hating and resenting, the man. Just yesterday she had a feeling that something was mustering inside of her. Splitting and dividing, forming into something. Sucking, the life out of her form. She had a bad feeling.

Two towns over Hinata went to the drug store searching for an answer. Not wanting to buy the thing at the near by drug store she slipped into the doors and speed to the aisle; There laid white, pink, purple and red, rectangular prisms. The stick. She grabbed a box and speed walked to the counter making sure to get a woman cashier only. The men, she did not trust.

Keeping her head down she watched the cahsier for any sign of care for what the young Hyuga wanted to purcahse. Too Hinata's delight she did not show sign of concern. The cashier wrapped the box in a white bag.

"Thanks and Have a nice day." She placed her hand out for Hinata to take her change but all Hinata did was run out of the store with great speed and took the bus back home.

She ran to her bathroom locking it.

Sasuke dryed his hair and sat at the edge of his bed. He looked around at his room and then he laid back on his bed, letting his dripping hair stain his sheet. He closed his eyes.

A faint knock on his door echoed to his room. He sat up and sluggishly went to the door, yawning he opened it. To his surprise it was Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," She smiled and sighed in relief. "I thought you would be out. May I come in?" She stood waiting for his reply. Nodding; he let her in. She had been coming to his home almost everyday since last weekend.

She placed a few bag on the counter and sat on the stool. She playfully turned in her seat, the sound of the rusted metal squeaking in the silence.

He sat on the sofa, legs stretched out on the coffee table. He took a liking to Hinata's company. "Whats up?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got news," She picked at her fingers. "It's about, Kaname..." She pulled her eyes up to Sauske and saw he was tense.

Sasuke crunched his fist at his Name. "Whats the... news about?" He had curiosoity in his voice, dipped in a sweet sent of evil.

"I told you, about Kaname-"

"What about him?" He interrupted. Sasuke had a huge lump in the back of his throat, tensed up in this situation, upset and furious. The bad feeling he had felt that morning was stinging his being at this point. "Tell, me."

Hinata, tasting the anger, bit her tongue. She had no idea how he would take it. Swallowing her thoughts she parted her lips.

"Baby." She uttered in the lowest voice she could. Her bags under her eyes suddenly be came visable, as she vigorously fidgeted with her fingers.

Sasuke had to almost perch up in his seat to hear what she had said. He bit his tongue and balled his fist in his hands. He rested one leg on his other leg and a giggle came from his lips.

Hinata perched up on the stool and looked at Sasuke, to her surpirse and he was laughing.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you, but I don't believe you." He stopped laughing and stared at her.

"What the do you mean, Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him with question.

"I mean are you going to tell him?" Hinata was confused at this point.

"W-what?" she asked. Sasuke smirked and walked to her. He sat next to her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Are you going to tell, Kaname?" He placed his hand on her stomach. Face to a boiling red, Hinata pulled her head down.

"What are you say, Sasuke?" She clutched her hands tightly. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in," She started to stand. "I just wanted to tell you, so I can get your advice. But, it looks like I won't find anything here." Hinata started to get up but was pulled back into Sasuke's body. He hugged her.

"Look, don't be stupid, Your avoiding my question, think about. Are you going to go through your whole life just wondering what could have happened if he had known?" He turned her around and laid his chin upon her forehead. His arms wrapped around her. "You can run away..." he lingered up.

She sunk her head into his shoulder.

Later that night Hinata went home.

Closing the door, Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. Yes, he was in this problem weather he liked it or not.

**A month later...**

Hinata walked to her apartment and slid her keys into the hole. Rubbing her stomach, sighing she turned it. As she walked in a figure sat on her couch. She perked up on her toes.

"W-whose there?" She stuttered. The figure stood up and walked towards her in a slow motion. Then green eyes shined in the dark. Her eyes widened in terror. "K-Kaname..." She spoke in a low voice. A sweet smirk spread across his face.

"Goodnight, Hinata." He stopped in front of her, only inches away from her face. "How are you?" He cupped her face; Tears streamed down it soaked onto his hands.

"K-kaname..." She uttered.

"Yes, your Kaname is here." He pulled her closer to him. "It's going to be ok." He rocked her back and forth. Hinata, stunned and unable to move, think or speak, all she could do was cry as the memories came thrashing back inside her head. She had tried so hard not to think about it. But of course it was only a month, so she did not have enough time to completely brainwash herself into stop thinking about that night. As he held her, rage boiled inside of her, filled her being to the top with red, raging magma, ready to burst. He squeezed her hand to his chest and with all her might pushed him off of her.

Taken back by her sudden movement, he stubble to stay on his feet. "Why are you here?" Hinata glared at him with furious eyes, as she wiped her tears.

"Why I can't pay a visit?" He stepped closer to her. She stepped back.

"How did you get this address?" She crunched her fingers into her fist, ignoring his question.

"I've been talking with some people..." Smirking he cupped her face once again and dug into her eyes. "Why don't we, talk for moment?" He leaned in to kiss her, but as his lips were only centimeters away, her fist collided wit his face. He went to her left as she jumped back out of his reach. Holding her hand, she crumbled in pain by the force of her impact, she hadn't realized how strong her hit would be.

Spitting out blood, from his mouth he, turned to her. Laughing, he stood on the balls of his feet. "You think, that will hurt me?"

"No, but I did do a damn good job making you bleed, Get the hell out of here, Kaname. I should have done that the night you attacked me." She smirked, cupping her stomach. Kaname noticed that movement but didn't think anything of it, in that thought he, raised his hands in defeat.

"Ah, calm down, don't have cow, I'm leaving, Just wanted to know how you were doing...and I didn't attack you that night, you wanted me."

"You! ..." She bitter tongue. "I'm doing great! Thanks!" She spoke between barred teeth. Kaname walked out of the house onto the sheet and down to the corner where he disappeared.

Hinata couldn't move after he had left. She was still in shock. Legs shaking she pulled herself to the couch. Plopping her body in the soft cushions she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. A few minutes into utter complete scilence, her phone rang. Stuggguling to get up, she answer the phone, with a rugged, lifeless 'hello'.

"Hinata, It's me, everything ok?" He said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, Everythings... fine." She swallowed, between breaths.

"You don't sound ok, want me to come over? " He offered.

"No. No, Sasuke its ok. I think I'll be fine..." She paused as the phone went silent. "Yeah ...sure come over." She changed her mind. As she hung up the phone Hinata went to her room and headed straight for the shower. Having the urge to clean her worries away. In hopes to scrub away the smell and touch of Kaname.

* * *

**********************************************************************A.U/N: All right! Woo Hoo! It's the and of the chapter. Until Next time! Chapter 7! In-progress. I think there will ****************only be a two-three more chapters left until the end. (Sorry I don't think this was revised yet so, I will be making corrections.) :) Thank You**


	6. The Father

**Chapter 7:**

"Come on, Please!" begged Tenten as they walked to school. Hinata did not respond. "Please Hinata, tell me what happened!" Hinata walked to her locker.

"Nothing happened, Tenten," She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "So please...stop asking." Tenten pouted and leaned against a nearby locker.

"Fine." Hinata pushed her books into her locker. Pulling out her Science textbook a rectangular cream note drifted to the floor. They both bent down to pick it up, however Tenten was quicker. "Oh a letter?" She waved it in her hands.

Hinata struggled to snatch the paper from Tenten's grasp. With an failed attempt to getting the letter, Tenten read it silently to herself.

"You and Sasuke are dating!" Shouted Tenten. Hinata snatched the paper out of her fingers and read it.

_ Hinata,_

_Lunch. __Meet me on the rooftop.  
_

_-Sasuke_

Lifting her head up, the hallway became quiet and everyone was staring at her. Then at the end of the hall stood Ino and Sakura.

The sound of pink and purple heels hitting to waxy floor shook through the halls. Sakura, her pink hair pulled back in a high pony tail, pink pursed and puckered lips, open solid black top and black jeans. Ino, her long dull blond hair in loose curls moved with every step, her purple ruffled shirt and denim jeans fitted her curves perfectly.

Hinata shuffled around glaring at Tenten as she faced them. Sakura stopped only three feet away from her, cherry scented perfume filled Hinata's nostrils, twisted her stomach by the scent. Jade eyes meet pale lavender and they stood staring at each other for long rolling seconds, then out no surprise from Hinata, Sakura ripped to paper from Hinata's clammy hands. From down the hall Hinata saw Kaname who walked with this arrogant feel to him. She cringed at his sight and shifted her weight beneath her feet.

After reading the paper Sakura held it between her red painted pointer and middle finger in front of Hinata, who still had her eyes fixed on Sakura with full confidence and a bit of irritation. They once again stared at each other and Sakura took the paper crumbled it in her hand.

Taking her eyes off of Sakura for a moment Hinata noticed Kaname who turned at that point catching Hinata's eyes, before she focused her attention back to Sakura.

"We're not dating." Hinata closed her locker with out taking her eyes off of Sakura and then turned around glancing at Tenten and then to the end of the hallway were the empty gaping staircase sat. She took hold of Tenten's shoulder and she turned around their backs against Sakura and Ino. "Come on." She whisper to Tenten as they walked away.

"Oh and by the way," Hinata stopped at the entrance to the staircase. "Thanks for introducing me to that sum bag over there." She nudged her head towards Kaname who was walked towards her direction. Then she saw a gleam of happiness from Sakura's eyes and faint smirk from the corner of her pretty pink lips. She was fully clear of what she had set Hinata up to do that faithful night at the party. With a sheer face filled with horror and then rage, Hinata stormed up the staircase leaving Tenten at the wake, who shouted her name.

Hinata zoomed up the stairs and rushed into the girls bathroom. Dropping her bag, she busted the stale door open and retched her bowls into the toilet. The morning sickness that she had been experiencing was one that gave her unimaginable pain in the mornings, especially during school. After a few minutes of retching she flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with her hand. Washing her hands, Hinata looked up into the mirror, her pale eyes surrounded by bags and dark circles as her usual flushed checks were growing white and chalky, her indigo hair flushed of color. She sluggishly picked up her bag and walked to the door. She leaned on it for a moment taking in deep breaths and pushed with all the strength she could conger up. As she stepped over the bathroom threshold her vision blurred and she felt her body leaning on its side, falling towards the waxy ground.

Two arms caught hold of her before she hit her head. He sighed to himself.

Resting her body down on the bed he sat down next to her and stared. He didn't notice how ill she was becoming and thought it was rather odd for her to pass out in her condition. Then the golden haired nurse walked in.

"Ah, Sasuke what brings you to my office?" She walked up to the bed where her hazel eyes scanned the meek girl before her. "Brought another girl have you? What did you do to her? Declined her confession?" She laughed to herself, her purple diamond shaped mark laid upon her forehead.

"No, Tusnade, this is not another girl..." He trailed off as he took Hinata's hand and he raised it to his lips but mid air he put her hand down as if he almost caught himself doing something he would never do. Tsunade stared at Sasuke with curiosity. This was the first time she ever saw Sasuke take any interest in any girl ever. For years that she has known Sasuke he was not the one to get attached to people. She sighed to herself and plopped herself on her chair, grabbing a clipboard and rolled over to Sasuke and Hinata.

"How did this happen?" Tsunade touched her wrist to check for a pulse. Raising her hand to Hinata's forehead, Tsunade shook her hand away. "Crap! Wow shes burning up!" Tsunade rolled to her desk filled with supplies. Pulled out a draw and a cloth. She gave it to Sasuke. He wet the cloth and placed it gently over Hinata's head. "So, you're sure you've got no idea why she may have passed out?" Asked Tsunade.

Sauske thought of her pregnancy and of the noises from the bathroom not to long ago. He looked to Tsunade. "No, Nothing, that I'm aware of." He lied. Tsuande sighed and sat back down on her chair.

"Well then we'll just have to wait to until she wakes now won't we." Tsunade stood up. "I'll leave her to you for the moment. I have a few things to sort out." Tsunade left the room with longing curiosity towards what Sasuke was hiding. She knew he was lying by the slight hesitation.

Sasuke held Hinata's hand in his and stared at her solemn face. It was lined with worry, stress, battery from the child inside of her. Then all of a sudden rage bubbled from inside him, towards the fetus that grew inside her, he hated how it was produced. Hatred towards the father.

The sleeping body stirred and she rubbed her eyes with her hand. She took in a deep breath and her eyes peeled open. She looked from her right then to her left where Sasuke sat with a shocked expression. Gasping she sat up, sliding her hands upon her body as if she had lost limbs. "Wha-What?" She breath heavily and seconds later she clutched her head in pain. A jolt of pain washed over her head and burned her eyes. "Ah!"

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said until a pale shaking hand came down upon his face, but by a fraction of a second Sasuke caught her hand. "What do you think your doing?" He snarled between his teeth. He tighten his grip on her wrist and then he released it.

" Its your fault..." She trailed on as she grabbed hold of her knees and tucked her head between them. "It's your fault that I'm like this..."

He scoffed up a laugh under his breath. "My fault? I'm not the one who knocked you up Hinata. If you can recall, it was that jerk Kaname." He tilted his head towards her as he rested his head on his hand that leaned on his knee.

"..." She looked at Sasuke and then down to her converses. "I-I know... I-I k-know..." She wrapped her arms around her knees covering her face. "I'm so exhausted I don't know whats wrong."

"Tsuande wants to talk to you. Ask some questions." He leaned forward as his elbows leaned on his knees.

"What for?" Hinata's worry spiked. "Haven't you told her that I was just tired and fainted?" Asked Hinata as her chest tighten by the sudden news. Had Sasuke told her about her predicament, would she report her to the principal as well as the father?

"I didn't say a thing." He looked up at her. "I think you need to speak with her."

"I don-" Hinata was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Tsunade appeared.

"Ahhh, Ms. Hyuuga, so nice of you to wake up." She pulled a chair close to Sasuke and Hinata. "So, why did Sasuke have to carry a girl like you to the infirmary?" She leaned back with ease. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other trying to find some sort of answer to her questions that traveled with little to no suspicion as possible. They stared at each other; both longing for the answer and then Sasuke looked back at Tusnade and Hinata followed.

Hinata spoke first. "Well," She fumbled with her hands. "I was tired. I didn't get enough sleep because of the exams coming up." Hinata stole a glance at Sasuke who peered at her with disbelief at her answer. That was the best Hinata could come up with and she was acting it well. No sign of a made up story what so ever. Tsunade chewed on her thumb nail, thinking.

"Hmmm, Alright then kids, I can see your lying." Hinata's hopeful expression sunk to a state of panic and terror. "Now, tell me whats going on?Cause exhaustion does not give you a fever reaching up to a hundred and three. So is any of you going to tell me whats going on," She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" He looked into her eyes and then stared into Hinata's she shook her head.

"I-I... I C-can tell... you." Her voice lowering by each word. Hinata took in a deep breath, wiggling under the silence that loomed over the office. "I'm pregnant." She dropped her head as tears welled up in her eyes. As the words slipped to her lips, the situation of which she was in overwhelmed her. The process of nine months were going to be tackling and a bruise to her mental and physical state. Could she hold up to what life was throwing at her? Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her face untouched by the news presented upon her.

"Hmmm, Is the father around?" She asked as her eyes drifted to the ceiling, Sasuke and then finally to Hinata. She saw a faint rigged movement from Hinata by the mention of a father. Her face con caved into her bags and dark circles. It took over her face and a dark cloud dressed itself upon her being. The topic of interest was weighting heavily down her back and that was not a card that Hinata wanted to play.

"A-ano," Hinata stuttered.

"I'm the father." Sasuke cleared his throat from the lump that logged itself upon him from the beginning of the conversation. Tsunade turned to Sasuke with nothing but a 'oh' expression.

"Well, Congrats to the new addition to the family. You finally attempted to not use protection this time. Picked a good one." She looked at her shoes and sighed. "Do I have to lecture you two on the actions you've made?" Tsunade looked up at Hinata in particular. They stared at each other,one filled with sorrow and the other filled with weary, sadness, tears, and terror.

With out looking at Sasuke she spoke: "Sasuke, Why don't we leave Hinata to get some sleep." She got up and threw a glance at him. He stared with question and then got up understanding that she was right. He gave Hinata a longing look and walked out of the room.

Hinata laid back down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her problem was growing and getting out of hand. The being growing inside her was a symbol of her problems the sad result of a horrible act. She closed her eyes and dreamed of a land where she did not go to that party, a land where she was not butting heads with the most popular student at school, and of a land where she had not met Kaname. Suddenly she thought of Sasuke and his promise of helping Hinata avoid this whole thing, how he failed to protect her from Kaname at the party. However, she also thought of his guidance, protection, caring a gentle arms that took her in and consoled her the night of the incident. He was the only one there for her, the one who gave her a warm chest to cry on. He was her savior and she owed him everything. Tsunade sat back on the chair and rolled up to Hinata.

"So, Ms. Hyuga, who is the _real _father?"

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 7 for you hope you enjoyed it and I'm hoping to update real soon! ^_^.**

**On the next Chapter, Hinata is finally confronted with her problem, Sasuke gets into a fight after hanging with Hina, he is expelled and Sakura uses her black mail to a whole new level. Rumors, pressure, gossip, videos surface and Neji visits his Favorite little cousin. **


	7. Suspension

**Crying Glass Shards**

Enjoy!

* * *

The chatter of the students throughout the hallways rung in Sakura's ears, like beautiful music at a show, a cacophony of rhythm; Behind her as if in slow motion followed her friends; Ino, Kaname and Sai. All four with wide grins plastered on their faces. Tucked under their arms and breasts held sheets of paper. Sakura held pink, Ino held yellow, Kaname a bright red and Sai a white bright stack of perfectly cut sheets of paper.

Their destination just feet away, eyes gleaming with joy, anticipation, chaos, and dispassion. Teenagers bustled past them, some nodding, waving their 'hellos' as they passed by. Sakura uttered a word and the group dispersed. Sakura on the ground floor, Ino on the second floor, Sai on the third and Kaname standing at the door of the principals office. His stack of papers in the hands of the pink maiden. He had not seen what was on the papers, but everyone else had. He had a bad feeling like he was doing something that should never be done to anyone.

Three, Two, One. DING! The school bell rang and the colored paper went flying into the air. Students rushed out of the classes and the hallway filled with loud clatter of voices, but a moment before the hallways only held pockets of people.

Straight up to the florescent lights that hung over head, paper fluttered in the air. Then fell to the floor, some drifting down slowly, others jetting like a meteor. One slipped into a door, other under a students foot. The rest littered the floors and slapped faces of Konoha teenagers.

On the flyer printed in big bold letter: SLUT!

Under it a picture of a naked girl, face like a heart, hair an indigo dark color,her eyes pale, above her a man, with brown curly hair, Kaname, his face hidden, blurred out of focus. But the young girls, clear as the bright sun, face a mix of ecstasy.

Students gawked and Sakura sneered. Emerald eyes gleaming with satisfaction; Gasps and chuckles rung about the halls.

At that moment, the school doors went open and Sasuke coolly walked in. Sheets of paper crunched under is feet; his face emotionless and uncaring. He walked past Sakura and the group and went straight for his locker. No eye-contact what-so-ever.

Sakura, as he passed, tighten her face into a worry-some feature; lips tight in a line, eyes unblinking, jaw locked and tight. She wondered if he saw the paper, saw what was on there. Would he ever talk to her again? After all she did hurt his precious, Hinata.

Sasuke walked to his locker and stopped. He craned his head to the left and then to the right. Chatter and mumbles echoed around him, silently his name whispered through the halls. He turned back towards Sakura, her back stale and starch. Shoulders stiff, body shaking just slightly. Sasuke craned his head down to the bottom of his feet. A sheet of pink paper rested under his foot. Faced down blank with no words what-so-ever. Sasuke looked around and saw many reading that pink slip.

Reaching down and grasping the paper with his pale hands, he flips it over. Sasuke's visage crunched into one with morbid horror and alarm. The paper crumpled into his fist. Squeezing it with all his might, his neck cracked along with his head towards Sakura's direction. However, she was no longer there. The space where she once stood was replaced with piles of pink, pink paper. Some flipped over to see the pale sullied face of his friend. Doom and gloom crashed upon the hallway like a tsunami. Children slipped into their classes and away from Sasuke's wrath, as he thrashed through the hallway out the school doors. At the doorway of a nearby class stood Sakura and her emerald grinning glow of maliciousness, her stature shaking with amusement.

It was lunchtime and no one had seen neither Hinata nor Sasuke during the morning classes. At the center of the lunchroom, sat Sakura, Ino, Kaname, Sai and a few others talking and laughing. They all gave each other slight nods in a 'job-well-done'.

The lunchroom doors opened and there stood Sasuke and at his side Hinata, his face wrapped in fury and her belly bulging a little from her over sized sweater. The lunchroom fell quiet and Sakura and her team cranked their necks to his path. Dragging Hinata at his toe, Sasuke pushed past students; as some made a clear path towards the center of the room. Hinata twisted with confusion, as she tripped and stumbled as Sasuke stopped abruptly in front of Sakura; her face smirking and gleeful; Sasuke's aura emitting a field of hate and death. Hinata stopped right as he did and crashed into his rock-hard back.

Sakura's lips touch each cheek and her eyes gleamed with joy and chaos.

"S-sasuke? What's going on?" Hinata looked around the room and saw that each and every student stared. Hinata turned back to Sakura and her group.

"Look everyone the star is here!" Sakura smirked, as she crossed her arms. The room filled with laughter and Sasuke's hands coiled into a fist filled with burning rage to hit someone.

"Shut Up!" The room fell silent. At that same time Sakura's smirk dropped.

"Sasuke!" She covered her hand over her chest. "Why are you yelling? " Her grin returned and her group giggled behind her.

"Don't fuck with us!" Sasuke pulled Hinata in front of him.

"_Ussss_?" Sakura hissed.

"Why don't you tell Hinata what you did."

Sakura who sat in her seat stood up and placed her face just inches away from Hinata; Sakura just a few inches taller than her. Hinata backed away just to bump into Sasuke's chest.

"W-what?" Hinata looked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I can't see the reason why you are sticking so close to her." Sakura crossed her arms and stepped just a little bit closer to Hinata, her eyes never leaving Hinata's big clear light lavender eyes. "I guess there something about a Sssslut," she hissed. "that can have an effect on men. How pathetic Sas-"

"Watch your mouth!" Shouted Hinata; something inside of her clicked, as if Hinata became another person. Every eye landed on Sakura, every spherical round shape, reflecting images to the brain looked upon the two students who glared at each other in the middle of the lunchroom. Hinata, her long, indigo hair fell over her shoulder wisped in the air as her head tilted to one side. Her lips in a straight line perfect and clean, just before she spoke up,

"Sasuke, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Hinata's eyes never ever, for a second, glanced anywhere else but Sakura's.

Sakura spoke first, "What? Didn't have the balls to tell her Sasuke?" Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. Sakura paced around her. "Did you not want your precious little Hinata getting hurt?" She picked up a piece of Hinata's hair from the tip and flung it in Hinata's face.

"Protect me from what? You?" A laugh which sounded more like a snort just short of a scoff escaped Hinata's lips. Sakura scopped up a piece of red paper from the floor.

"Don't push it," Sakura zoomed into Hinata's face, paper shoved between them. "This is what you are! A Sssslut!" Her pink hair fell over her shoulders, almost touching Hinata's cheek. It framed Sakura's face so well. Sakura staring into her eyes puckered her lips and hissed at Hinata.

_**Wham!**_ The room fell to a deeper silence that seem to drop into the space of oblivion. A red, red mark swiped across Sakura's face as Hinata's hand fell right back to her side. Kaname who sat just a few inches from Sakura ran up and grabbed Hinata away.

Sasuke infuriated with Kaname—who made contact with Hinata—made a crushing sound when he ran to Kaname; like exposed bone to bone on a jaw line. Sasuke flung his body down onto Kaname. And the blows erupted. The slap from moments ago forgotten as the hard crunching sounds of bone crushed by full force blows racked the lunchroom; as each ear was filled with the strong sent of blood and the sweet kiss of faint death that was to approach if the fist of Sasuke did not stop mashing itself upon Kaname's visage.

Hinata's face contracted from fury to concern as the rapid bangs of crushed bones echoed in her mind. She turned her face towards the tips of her feet where blood and putrid hate embellished the air around her. Her arms stretched out to them as her hands tangled with Sasuke's bloodied hands. Her sweet voice screaming the words, "STOP!" into his ear, chanting it countless of times over and over. As Kaname's face looked to be smacked and bruised to no-recognition.

Finally, just a blow from death Sasuke stops and instead of his fist going down on the poor boy's face, goes to the side of his head where a small pool of blood lay untouched and red—no untouched and crimson. The air tasted of flesh and iron. Sakura, whose face still showed a black hole of nothing, as a small splash of blood takes its place on her flawless cheek. As if she has shed a tear, Quite simply beautiful and mysterious, but all in all malicious.

As the room filed out, Kaname's battered being was immediately sent to Konoha Hospital and all were sent to the principal's office. Konoha police littered the building, where in each floor rested officers of the law and at the principal's office there was more that Hinata could count on her fingers standing like statues around her.

They talked. The principal, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. For quite some time, they did that. Actually talking for the rest of the afternoon, and then followed suit, a full blown conversation. Not a lecture but a talk, man-to-man. But of course there was the questions that needed to be asked. Like the reason the incident happened and why it had to lead to such violence and about the guilt of a student's life in the hands of one man, Sasuke. Then the conversation led into the actions of this morning and what had possessed Sakura to do such a thing, her reply, "Love". That was all that came from her lips throughout the meeting. Her eyes erased all that was left of sweet sanity. Her mind twisted into something unimaginable. To Hinata, she thought Sakura was regretting what she had done or it may be that she was creating a new plan to eradicate Hinata from this world once and for all.

At the end of the meeting, it was final that Sasuke would be suspended from school for a month while Salura was given three weeks and Hinata just an in-school suspension. As for Kaname, the hospital would inform them on how he was doing.

However, Hinata saw how Sauske would get now; after the mention of his name, how his jaw would lock and his muscles would coil under his skin, veins bulging from skin, teeth grinded to stubs of nothing, but gums and blood.

After the suspension, Sasuke spent all his time at Hinata's. In fact, he swore he would live with her and take care of her 'till the baby was born and then continue to care for her and the child.

One night, a night when Sasuke was over at her parents' home, which was not all that he was doing-Sasuke had been looking at baby things all day and did not want Hinata to know what he was doing, for the embarrassment of it will bring him doom.

As Hinata sat down with a bowl of noodles with pickled plums and tomatos—a delicacy in her pregnant state—she thought of Kaname and the altercation that played out just three weeks ago.

She thought of the past meeting and the fact that Kaname was nowhere near death after the week of his attack. The hospital rang just the last week to say that Kaname was in full recovery and could come back to school in just a few days. Hinata thought of how bloody he had looked and how freighting the whole situation had been; The blood, the fists, the echo of bones smashing into bones, the smell of death knocking on the front door. A wrap at the door sounded that very moment. She opened the door only to greet the one who greeted death himself, at her front door step, Kaname.

He grinned a sheepish grin that was blue, black, green and swollen, the line his lips made crooked in so many different angles, his eye healing with slight puss protruding from his bandaged head piece. He waved his arm faintly and asked if he could come in. But of course Hinata didn't want him to come in, but to leave such a soul at her doorstep, ignored, was worse. She had him step in, but only to stand at the door, his stature weird and awkward in the room. With arms crossed over her chest Hinata swallowed her fear and pointed her chin up at him.

Her question, "What are you doing here?" Sends ripples of ice cold hate down Kaname's back. Kaname knew he had no right to be standing where he stood but if he did not do this now then there would be no way of finding her forgiveness again.

As he started to speak, Hinata placed her hand subconsciously on her bulging stomach. Her head rest at a low angle to stare at her baby in her tummy, but just then dropped her hand to her side, for she had been caught by Kaname's gaze. His eye or what was visible of it, widened and stepped closer.

"Do-don't come near me Kaname!" Her fingers pointed at him, fingers shaking with fear. He studied her. He had done this; he had been wrapped around Sakura's finger and followed her every whim. And now he had gotten a beautiful young girl pregnant and alone to care for another life.

"I… sorry." Was all he could choke out before he collapsed to his knees.

"Shut Up." Hinata bit her lip, it quivered with uneasiness. Her hands covering her face that ached to cry. His head as low as possible, almost touching the floor. He mumbled,

"Please, forgive me, f-for everything," Hinata stared at him speechless. The room fell silent for a while. "May I see it when you give birth?" Hinata choked on her cry as her eyes flooded with tears.

"Why?", was all she could choke out. Kaname raises his shameful head, stares at her; trying to find a way to put it in nice buttery words, but nothing about it was sweet and nice.

"I wanted Sakura for myself. I followed her ever wish, in hopes to win her heart;" Hinata sat down slowly to her sofa. "But, she was always in love with Sasuke." He shook his head, choking on those last words. "I'm sorry."

Hinata folded her hands over each other on top of her belly and looked at Kaname in the eyes. Rage flamed in her eyes, but there he sensed a flicker of something else, forgiveness perhaps?

"Please leave."

"Hinata," His eyes plead with hers. "Please!" Hinata walked to her door calmly and opened it. Her hands swiftly gesturing outside.

"Please leave, Kaname." Hinata's voice hard and stern. And with his head held low and aura decimated with defeat Kaname walked out the door, turned the bleak shrub-less corner and dissented into the night. Hinata's being shaking with whiplash.

* * *

**Thank You For reading. I know his been a year ever since I updated. Happy Holidays! **

**Next Chapter! **


End file.
